удзячны лілея
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Porque Belarus esta agradecida de tener a Liechtenstein. Belaliech, colección de Drabbles.
1. Agradecida

Holi! aquí yo con una serie de drabbles Belaliech, que salio de mi insomnio un martes cualquiera LOL, se me dio un antojo de Belaliech y bueno...nació esto, solo será drabbles, no mucho, y los subiré dentro de esta y la próxima semana, trataran más o menos de lo agradecida que esta Belarus de tener a Liech, así que sera puro fluf y PWP o sea, cero trama, en fin.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Hidekaz y lo saben.

**Pareja: **Belaliech

**Advertencia:** ternura extrema, no me hago cargo de las diabetes causada...ah, y yuri.

* * *

Era una tarde soleada de primavera, los árboles estaban coronados de flores, las aves cantaban con sus finas voces, y ahí entre los matorrales se escondían ambas muchachas, la mayor, de cabellos platinados, piel nívea y mirada fría, acariciaba el rostro de su amada, que reposaba su cabeza en su falda, acariciando con sus delgados dedos la suave piel, los cortos cabellos rubio y definiendo la curvatura de sus labios.

Ambas estaban en su mundo de fantasía, sin nada ni nadie que las molestara, disfrutando de su relación tan única.

-¿Piensas en algo Bela?-Pregunto con su suave voz Liechtenstein, levantándose para mirar los ojos de la bielorrusa.

-No, en nada Liech-Respondió con su usual tono frío pero dulce.

Lily se acercó lentamente a Natalia, quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Te conozco birdie, ¿paso algo?-Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que con solo verlas, Natalia podría darle el sol y la luna si se lo pidiese.

-Solo pensaba en que…soy afortunada de tenerte-Respondió con simpleza, para rodear a la rubia con sus brazos, sintiendo el dulce calor que esta emanaba.

-Yo también me siento afortunada de tenerte-Respondió, mientras besaba los fríos labios de Belarus.

Porque, para Natalia, el simple hecho de estar con Lily, en un ambiente tan alegre, cálido y pacífico, el hecho de estar con alguien que la amaba con tanta intensidad y ternura, hacía que Natalia se sintiera…

…la persona más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

Como dije; fluff en extremo

Birdie: Pajarito (alemán)

Nos leemos, recuerden alimentarme con reviews!


	2. Gracias De Natalia para Lily

Hola de nuevo! el segundo drabble, muy cursi y lleno de OOC como siempre!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia=Himaruya

**Pareja: **Belaliech

**Advertencias: **Como el anterior, mucho fluff y poca trama :D

Gracias a **Milenka24 **por su review, me alegro que te haya gustado!

Y gracias a los demás que leen pero no comentan ;u;

* * *

Belarus, o mejor dicho Natalia Arlovskaya, para muchos, es una chica fría, obsesiva y hasta cruel, nadie intenta ver a través de ella, más allá de lo que demuestra, excepto Liechtenstein, o mejor dicho Lily Zwigli, ella logro ver más allá de la máscara de frialdad de Natalia, encontrando una chica solitaria, dulce y necesitada de amor, necesitada del calor que proporciona el amor, quizás ella tiene a sus hermanos, pero ellos no llenan ese frío vacío que está en el corazón de la bielorrusa.

Ella solo busca que alguien la ame, que le de protección, y la trate, no como otra nación más o como una loca obsesa, como una muñequita, que necesita cuidado y afecto, que necesita que la quieran y la cuiden, que escuchen los dolores guardados y congelados en ese corazón de cristal.

Lily se dio cuenta de eso, y busco estar a su lado, estar ahí como su apoyo, como su amiga, como su confidente…como su amante, dándole la protección de sus abrazos, la suavidad de su tacto, el calor de su compañía, el consuelo de sus miradas, la alegría de sus sonrisas y el amor de sus besos.

Natalia se sentía agradecida, agradecida de tener a Lily, de tener a alguien que la amaba, que no le tenía miedo, de que curo cada herida de su alma…

…Natalia le tenía mucho que agradecer a Lily, pero estaba segura de que ni toda la eternidad le alcanzaría para darle las gracias.

* * *

Gracia por leer y dejar review!

Ahora repitan el proceso y déjenme un review!


	3. Gracias príncipe

Después de una eternidad sin subir, aquí estoy! por cierto este y el siguiente capitulo seran hetero, no todo puede ser yuri en esta vida...aunque eso no me molestaria LOL

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia=Himaruya

**Pareja: **Belaliech, BelarusxNyo!Liechtenstein

**Advertencias: **Mucho fluff y poca trama, hetero.

Nyo!Liechtenstein: Alexander Zwigli (no te nía idea de que otro nombre ponerle)

Gracias a **eclipse total **y a **Black-Zola **por comentar y por morirse de diabetes por mi fic... y por las patatas(?)

* * *

A los ojos de Belarus, Liechtenstein era como un príncipe, aunque no sabía realmente si lo consideraba así por su apariencia o por su manera de ser; dulce, tierno, considerado, amable… y otro sin número de adjetivos.

Aunque Alexander se comportaba igual con todos sin excepción, a la bielorrusa que no se le pasaba ningún detalle por más simple y sencillo que fuese este, hacía que se sintiese especial para él, al ver unas mínimas variaciones en el comportamiento del liechtensteiniano, desde que lo conoció se sintió especial para ese príncipe rubio, así como que se dio cuenta, con el paso del tiempo, de que tenía mucho que agradecerle, pese a no ser algo que ella normalmente haría, tenía varias cosas por las cuales darle las gracias, por ejemplo; por lo amable que era con ella, lo caballeroso que era, lo cariñoso, la dulzura con que la trataba, esas palabras tiernas que le dedicaba, apodos amorosos que le daba, ese deseo de querer verla feliz… realmente debía de darle las gracias a ese príncipe.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble tan fail y aburrido, y juro que Nyo!Liech me recuerda a un príncipe y ni se porque... y a Antoni o como se escriba de Candy Candy O.o

Review Plis!


	4. Un agradecimiento silencioso

Hola gente bonita! aquí con otro drabble, no recibí review con el otro drabble, pero no importa, nada me detendrá...excepto una demando por copyright, pero hasta entonces...NADA!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **Belaliech, Nyo!BelarusxLiechtenstein

**Advertencia: **Fuluff en extremo y hetero :D

Nyo!Belarus: Vladislav Arlovskaya

* * *

Otra vez su cuerpo estaba lastimado, más de una herida no llegaba a ser cubierta por su gabardina azul, demostrando la gran cantidad de heridas que poseía en su cuerpo.

Se recostó contra un árbol, esperando que el dolor se borrara de su cuerpo.

-¿Otra vez?-Una dulce voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alzo su rostro para mirar a su homóloga, la pequeña Liechtenstein, que entre sus manos traía un botiquín.

-Podría decirse-Dijo suavemente.

Lily se sentó a su lado, abriendo el botiquín, Belarus se quitó su gabardina y su camisa, dejando ver las heridas de su torso.

La más joven empezó a curar las heridas, mientras le hablaba de varias cosas, a las que Vladislav respondía. Esa situación se estaba volviendo una rutina, y el bielorruso empezaba a sentir que lo hacía a propósito para hablar con la rubia.

-Listo-Murmuro la liechtensteiniana, levantándose.

Él no respondió, y solo se colocó su ropa de nuevo, para luego sacar de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño manojo de flores de su chaqueta y dárselo a Liechtenstein, quien lo recibió gustosa. Y en silencio, tomo el rumbo que lo llevaba a su casa. Ese pequeño manojo de flores era su manera de agradecerle a Lily; que curara sus heridas, que lo cuidara tanto, que se preocupara tanto de lo que hacía, de que fuera tan cuidadosa y atenta, de hacerlo sentir tan importante, tan vivo… realmente sentía que las palabras se le quedaban cortas para agradecerle, por eso Vladislav prefería darle esas flores, como una especie de gracias mudo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...yo en lo personal amo a Nyo!Belarus, es taaaan sexy!

Dejen un review por favor!


	5. Debería de darte gracias

Hola gente preciosa de este mundo amante del BelaLiech! el penúltimo drabble, sip, el siguiente es el fin, yo advertí que serian pocos! bueno, me quedo feo, pero que se le va a hacer :D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **Nyo!BelaLiech

**Advertencias: **Yaoi! Belarus medio emo lloroso, quería verlo sensible aunque sea una vez!

DRABBLE DEDICADO CON AMOR A Milenka24 POR RECOMENDAR UN DRABBLE DE AMBOS NYOS, ESPERO TE GUSTE!

Gracias a **Kamirin-chan**, **Milenka24 **y a **eclipse total** por comentar y darme la razón en que Nyo!Belarus es un sex symbol

Nyo!Belarus: Vladislav Arlovskaya

Nyo!Liechtenstein: Alexander Zwigli (aun no me convence este nombre para él)

* * *

Se secó por enésima vez las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, no quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

-¿Estas bien Vladislav?-Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre humano en los labios de Liechtenstein, que estaba parado frente a él, con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-доўга-Exigió, levantando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

En vez de hacerle caso, Alexander se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo contra sí, dejándolo apoyado en su pecho, Belarus intento librarse, pero el más joven lo sostenía con fuerza, al final, cedió, abrazándose con fuerza al rubio, dejando salir todas sus lágrimas, sin importarle ser visto. La ropa de Liechtenstein se mojó con las lágrimas saladas del bielorruso, pero no le importó, simplemente siguió resguardando entre sus brazos.

Una vez dejo de llorar, el liechtensteiniano pensó en separarse, pero los brazos firmes del mayor lo impidieron, se extrañó ante eso.

-Gracias…-Murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

-Wie sie es wünschen-Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello platinado de Vladislav.

En esos momentos, Belarus sentía que debía de darles las gracias a Liechtenstein; las gracias por estar ahí en los momentos más difíciles, por siempre ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, porque lo hacía sentirse tan seguro entre sus brazos, porque, sin importarle la razón, lo consolaba, por siempre, siempre estar ahí para él, ya sea para reír o llorar a su lado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado;

доўга: Se lee como "doŭha" y esta en bielorruso

Wie sie es wünschen: Como lo desees y esta en alemán

Dejen reviews!

P.D. Dentro de un tiempo, espero no mucho, hare un fic Nyo!BelaLiech *o* así que si ven un fic de estos dos Nyo! tan sexosos bajo mi nombre, es mio! (Consciencia: no me digas)

En fin, nos leemos!


End file.
